


Wanna go for a drive?

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Adding more later - Freeform, Be prepared for more almost sex scenes, Driving, F/F, Fluff, Highschool AU, Ill decide later, Mild Smut, Nvm i have no patience, Or i can make myself cry, POV Alternating, Slow Burn, Slow burn has officially become blazing forest fire, This could either go very happy, Underage Drinking, lapidot - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-07 09:18:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10357155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Peridot decides to try and get some wiggle room in her mom's iron grop, by getting her license. So she turns to her best friend for help





	1. Learning the ropes

I sat awkwardly as the car seat moved forward far too slowly for my liking, all the way forward before my feet could even reach the petals, Lapis giggled  
"Are you here to help me, or just to ridicule me?" I snapped at her.  
"I'm sorry! Besides would you rather drive with your mom?"  
I shuddered at the thought, it was very unlikely that she would approve of me getting my license, she would insist on driving me if I had somewhere to be, that way it'd be easier for her to keep me out of trouble (or anything fun for that matter) but if she were to teach me, I was sure a slew of "SLOW DOWN's" and "STOP's" would be constantly uttered.  
Instead I had to turn to Lapis Lazulli, my best friend since I  transferred schools two years ago, who had had her license for a year now.  
"Alright peridot, start the car,"  
Lapis leaned back into her seat maintaining her usual carefree persona  
I turned the keys in the ignition switch starting up Her 2008 Chevorlet Malibu.  
"Good, now foot on the brake and switch to reverse"  
"Lapis, I'm not stupid"  
"Not my diagnosis."  
She laughed and said  
"But seriously, take it slow. Don't be nervous."  
I let out a deep breath  
"Okay," I switched gears and began to pull out of Lapis's driveway, turning the wheel left before switching to drive and heading up the street  
"You're  doing great, turn left ahead."  
I followed her instructions until she told me to turn right onto the highway  
"The highway, are you sure?" I asked  
"What else we're you expecting?"  
"I don't know, residential zones, backrodes?"  
"Trust me peridot, sometimes you need to learn to run before you can walk. Besides you know all the rules of the road and shit, you just need the practice."  
I hesitated before applying my turn signal and pulling onto the highway.  
"Good job." She layed back and plugged her aux cord in before playing some loud music, as we sped down the highway.  
"Speed up." Lapis said  
"Lazulli I'm going five over."  
"Yeah, speed up."  
"That sounds stupid,"  
"That's the point! We're kids, let's be stupid"  
"Okay, but id like to live long enough to be  a stupid adult."  
Lapis sighed,  
"Fiiiinnne, be a responsible nerd."  
Turns out driving was a lot easier than I had previously thought, paired with Lapis's retorts/advice I was doing exceedingly well  
"Way to go Peri! You're a natural!" Lapis cheered turning up the music, she started singing along, I let out a giggle  
"What? I'm not that bad am i?" She asked  
"No, on the contrary. It's just you're cute when you sing."  
"Im always cute."  
We laughed and sang along to the music as we continued driving. Soon enough I stopped recognizing the road.  
"Lapis?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Where are we going exactly?"  
"You'll  see."  
We continued northbound on the highway before turning right onto a mountain road.  
"Almost there,"  
Said lapis.  
We gained altitude until we reached an area overlooking a shimmering grand lake.  
"Wow."  
I gasped as the early morning sun shimmered  off the rolling lake.  
"Nice, isn't it.?"  
Lapis removed her seatbelt and stretched, I parked the car and opened the door, following lapis as she exited  
"Toss me the keys Perry"  
I did as she asked, before shutting the door. She opened the trunk and came back holding a bottle of wine.  
"Really?"  
"What? I'm not driving, and I think I've earned this."  
I sighed, I wouldn't call her an alcoholic, but she sure did drink a lot for an underage 110 pound girl.  
"Just promise me you wont drink too much?"  
"Ugh, fine"  
She climbed onto the hood of a car, she tossed the keys back and asked me to turn on the music, then join her on the hood. We sat together watching the lake and listening to music in silence until Don't fear the reaper by blue oyster cult came on  
"Yeah!"  
Lapis cheered then stood up dancing.  
"C'mon peridot!"  
"You know I don't dance."  
"Fine, then I'll dance for both of us"  
I watched her slender frame dance gracefully in front of the lake. I couldn't help but grin as she did so. In that moment everything was perfect, I forgot about school, about home and just about everything besides Lapis and this lake. And in that moment I realized, I was in love with my best friend


	2. Without her

Peridot jolted up falling off the hood.  
"What's wrong?" I asked instinctively reaching out to the smaller blonde girl, ceasing my dancing.  
"N-nothing, I uh... I just remembered I had to do something. Can we, head back? I really need to be on time for this."  
"Yeah, sure" I said masking my disappointment  
"You'll have to drive though, I'm probably a little buzzed."  
"Sure, let's go."  
We got in the car and began to leave, I kept trying to make conversation, but peridot was quiet. Which meant something was wrong, very wrong.  
She began to pull into my driveway when I said  
"You can go to your house, I'll bring my car back."  
"It's fine, I can walk."  
She unbuckled her seatbelt and stepped out  
"Peridot?"  
"Yeah?"  
"A-are you okay? You seem kinda on edge."  
"Haha, yeah I'm fine" she said rather unconvincingly.  
"Okay, will you... text me later?"  
"Yeah... sure thing."  
And with that she left, I thought back. Had I done something wrong? I couldn't think of anything, so I simply went inside my house. It was noon so my parents would be gone for a while. I looked in the mirror and decided to redye my hair, since black roots were showing. I went upstairs to my bathroom and lathered the blue dye into my hair. I rinsed the excess out and enjoyed the results. I tried to distract myself from peridot to no avail, and found myself worrying about her more and more. I dialed her number, but set the phone down before pressing call.  
"Okay lapis, you're over reacting. Don't pretend that this is the weirdest she's acted."  
I exited the dial pad and looked at my home screen wallpaper smiling.  
It was me and peridot before we rode the manslaughter at funworld for my birthday last year.  
It was hard to believe that we'd only been friends for two years, when I felt like we'd known each other out whole lives.  
I recalled when we first met eachother, we talked a few times in English class, so I decided to use her as an alibi when I was suspected for trespassing. She vouched for me and we became fast friends.  
I pocketed my phone and decided I wasn't gonna waste my Saturday reminiscing.  
I grabbed my bag and crammed some stuff in it before heading to my car.  
I opened my messages and tapped on Peridot's.  
  
Hey, peri.  
  
I have literally nothing going on today so if you finish your stuff, can you call me?  
  
I turned on my car on and drove around for a bit, peridot hadn't answered and my few other friends were busy.  
"Fine, guess I have the day to myself."  
Only problem was I really wish I didn't, I desperately tried to come up with something to do, but turned up blank.  
Was I really that dependant on peridot? I couldn't stop thinking about her, much less act without her.  
Finally I decided to throw in the towel and just go home after three hours of destination-less driving.  
I brought down the half empty bottle of wine from earlier and started a camp pining hearts marathon, in my room. Soon the bottle was emptied, I was buzzed and tired, and the tv series became white noise lulling me to sleep.  
  
I woke up with a start, it was dark outside. I checked my phone, it was one AM.  
Shit, I was out for more than 8 hours. I sat up and noticed my shorts were unusually damp. Suddenly some very vague snippets of a  very lewd dream entered my memory.   
"Shit," I rubbed my eyes  
"No way I'm going back to sleep."  
I looked back at my phone and decided to send another text to peridot.  
  
You never responded, are you sure you're okay?  
  
I got out of bed and couldn't help my mind wandering back to the dream and was about to slide my hand down my shorts when I stopped in my tracks. I realized something...  
The dream was about peridot.  



	3. Face the music

At this point I think 90% of my inner monologue was:  
'Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck.'  
The day was a blur as I spent most of it trying to process my feelings. In fact I hadn't even realized that it was 1 AM, my phone vibrated. It was lapis, I viewed her message in the notification bar so that she would know I read it.  
  
You never responded, are you sure you're okay?  
  
Of course I'm not okay! I am in love with you.  
Atleast that's what I wanted to say. Part of me was gushing that Lapis was this concerned for me. Unfortunately that part was dwarfed by the  parts freaking out.  
I paced around then sat on my bed, I thought to myself:  
'Okay Peridot, it's not that big a deal.'  
'OF COURSE IT IS, NOT ONLY ARE YOU APPARENTLY ARE YOU INTO GIRLS, BUT LAPIS? LAPIS LAZULLI OF ALL PEOPLE? WHAT IS YOUR MOTHER GOING TO SAY?"  
Okay so maybe it is a big deal. I let out a sigh.  
Thinking back on it, it made a lot of sense. I was never interested in boys, and I suppose I've always had an interest in girls. And lapis is really pretty and she always smells like the ocean and I always feel so relaxed around her and...  
Wow I definitely should have seen this coming  
I was tired but my mind was way too busy processing my feelings, running scenarios and playing fantasies, but quickly blocked those out in order to plan.  
"Okay Peridot..."  
I said to myself  
"You can't let your mom find out, and you can't let Lapis find out. Simple enough, just contain yourself."  
I layed back on my bed and put in my ear buds.  
Some music will clear my head, I hit shuffle  
Do I wanna know? -Arctic monkeys  
Skip  
In my life -the Beatles  
Skip  
You're my best friend -queen  
I growled, angry enough to softly and precisely throw my phone into a pile of laundry.  
I layed down on my bed and gave up, letting my thoughts run wild. Every once in a while, some less substantial thoughts about the blue haired girl would creep into my head. It felt incredibly off, having these feelings about someone so close to me. But soon that was pushed aside by something much better, I imagined lapis and I together, dating, kissing. I pushed further in the fantasy, college, marriage, living together. I kept building up this wonderful dreamland, until I drifted into a doze with a grin stretched on my face


	4. Let's just be together

I know a certain 5'2 blonde, who has some serious explaining to do unless she wants her ass kicked.  
I stomped angrily onto her porch and gave a few loud knocks later an angry middle aged woman sat in the frame with her arms crossed  
"What?"  
"Oh i-is Peridot here?"  
She audibly sighed and rolled her eyes not bothering to hide either before calling out to her daughter and leaving the frame empty.  
Peridot ran up looking particularly adorable with her hair even more unruly than usual. Almost adorable enough to make me forget why I was mad, but not quite.  
"What the hell?"  
"Sorry, I've been busy"  
She said it softly with her wide green eyes, innocently. For a moment I was lost in her sparkling eyes, and couldn't help but remember my dream. But I quickly pushed that aside and said  
"Yeah, well you can make it up to me."  
"What did you have in mind?"  
"I don't know, I just wanna spend some time with my best friend."  
Her face flushed as she smiled,  
"Give me 20 minutes and I'll be out."  
I went to my car and waited for peridot to get ready, Peridot's mom yellow diamond would give me occasional angry glances from the window. That lady did not like me, or really anything for that matter.  
I continued to wait for Peridot and decided to think through my dream last night during the time.  
It was wierd, especially since I was so close to peridot. But it also felt right, I couldn't deny that I didn't find Peridot attractive, but I'd never heard her make any mention of liking girls, and even if she did. I wasn't sure if be willing to sacrifice our friendship for a romantic relationship.  
Soon peridot ran out of her house and into my car, she was wearing a white and green baseball tee and Olive khakis.  
"So why didn't you answer me?"  
"I'm sorry, I was busy. I went to bed early and I was just getting up when you came over."  
The way she said it suddenly made me feel guilt ridden and protective, every part of me wanted to hold her and tell her that everything was gonna be okay, instead I ruffle her hair and said  
"Yeah, well it doesn't matter now. Let's go out and have some fun!"  
She smiled and put on her seatbelt as we started driving  
"Anything you want do Peri?"  
"There's a new exhibit at the natural history museum, ooh Or we could try the new planetarium!"  
"How about something that us non-nerds will appreciate."  
Peridot sighed.  
"How about that new art gallery? The grecco roman exhibit is closing soon and id hate to miss it."  
"Aye aye, captain."  
We drove, got lost for a bit, but then we finally reached the beach city art gallery, bought our tickets then got in.  
We spent a while on the main gallery, but quickly moved to the special exhibit showcasing Greek and Roman statues and paintings.  
Peridot stared intently at the pieces while I mostly looked at each piece for a few seconds  before moving on, when peridot would turn and chase after me.  
"Lapis! You're not even enjoying the pieces!"  
"Yes I am."  
"Name one that we've seen!"  
"The one with the thing."  
"Lapis!"  
"Okay so maybe I haven't been appreciating them as thoroughly as you, but I can like a painting without knowing it's name"  
Peridot muttered something under her breath but continued to follow me. A bit later, once we had finished viewing the gallery, peridot suggested getting coffee.  
We went to a small shop nearby, I ordered a salted caramel latte and peridot asked for the biggest strongest coffee she could get  
"How have you not died of caffeine poisoning?" I asked while sipping my drink  
"Well you need approximately 200 milliters per kilogram of caffeine to kill you, so-"  
"Oh my God I was joking you nerd."  
We laughed and finished our drinks, before going back to my car.  
"Alright, where to next?"  
"I picked last time so why don't you go ahead and choose what to do next."  
"Hmmm," I thought for a second, there wasn't much to do in beach city and it's surrounding area. Then it hit me, I knew just the place.  
"I have something in mind,"  
"Do tell."  
I buckled up as peridot did the same  
"It's a surprise."  
"Then full speed ahead."  
I pulled out of the parking lot and into the main road headed west into the country side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes it is necessary to incessantly talk about putting seatbelts on, safety first


	5. Barnmates

"Laaaapppis, where are we going?"  
"We're almost there you crybaby."  
I let out a sigh and leaned forward so that my forehead was resting on the dash  
"Peridot, we haven't even driven for an hour and a half."  
"Yeah, but I have a short attention span."  
She let out a sigh  
"We're almost there."  
"We had better be."  
The rolling hills masked what layed in the road ahead as we continued, suddenly Lapis turned up onto  a dirt road when I saw it, an old barn. It looked like it hadn't been touched in years. I gasped audibly.  
"You like it?"  
"L-Lapis, it's beautiful." I took off my seatbelt, and hopped out  
"How did you find it?" I asked.  
"A few years ago, my parents got lost when we were on a trip to Empire City. I came up here a few times since."  
I looked around.  
"I'm so glad you showed it to me."  
"Care to go inside?"  
"Yes please."  
We headed in using our phones to illuminate the path, after lapis found a loose panel in the wall. We looked around for a bit when lapis stopped in her tracks.  
"Peridot..."  
I looked at her, her face had the same ominous expression she got whenever one of her 'ideas'.  
"Let's spend the night here."  
"What?"  
"You heard me!"  
"Why though?"  
"Cause it'd be fun! C'mon don't tell me it doesn't sound rad!"  
"My mom would kill me."  
"Tell her you're spending the night somewhere."  
"Tomorrow is a school night,"  
"We'll wake up early and I can drive us! Commme onnn!"  
I stopped, I desperately wanted to say yes. I wanted to stay with Lapis here, forever.  
I sighed and gave in.  
I dialed my mom's number, it rang a few times before it got out through.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey mom... um Lapis had to leave so is it okay if I go to uhh..."  
Quick think of your most responsible friend.  
"Pearls house?"  
She paused  
"For how long?"  
"Oh, I was gonna spend the night. It's okay I left some clothes here last time, I'll just wear that to school tomorrow."  
She sighed  
"Fine, as long as you're not with that Lazulli girl. Goodbye peridot."  
She hung up, I looked at Lapis  
"Operation abandoned barn is a go."  
Lapis whooped,  
"So what's the plan?" I asked,  
"Go get the blankets in the back of my car." She tossed me the keys  
"I'm gonna have a look around."  
I did as I was told and went to the back of Lapis's car. She had a lot of blankets, and some clothes in there. I grabbed as many blankets as I could carry and underneath them were a few empty liquor bottles. I sighed and took the bottles out of the car, hopefully ensuring that Lapis wouldn't get caught. I hauled the blankets back to the barn, inside a lot of airplane parts littered the bottom floor.  
"Lapis?" I called out  
"I'm down here!" She called back  
"I found a cellar, I'm gonna look around."  
"Okay, what do you want me to do with the blankets?"  
"Take them upstairs, we can sleep under the stars next to that wierd window thing barns have."  
"Alright."  
I took the blankets and climbed up dropping them next to the window. The countryside view was nice, and I couldn't help but imagining living up here with Lapis.  
"PERI!" I heard a voice call out  
"Yeah?"  
Lapis stepped up out of the cellar, holding a bottle in each hand she smirked.  
"Jackpot."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is very frustrating because I cant help but imagine a sexual relationship, but I don't wanna write full on porn. Ya feel?


	6. When has that stopped us?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me padre for I have sinned

"Please tell me you're not drinking that."  
"Why wouldn't i?" I asked Peridot.  
Admittedly drinking mysterious alcohol from a random barn's cellar, may possibly be a bad idea, but my stash had run dry and I'd do pretty much anything to make peridot get all protective of me.  
"Lapis..."  
"Too late I'm going for it!"  
I wrestled with the lid for a bit  
"Lapis, you found it... here."  
"Look, it's sealed well. Doesnt that mean it's safe?"  
She sighed  
"I suppose if it's sealed it could have a chance of being safer, but still, I would highly advise you do not drink it."  
A loud pop echoed as I pried the cork off  
"Too late"  
I grinned, raising the bottle to my lips. Peridot shook her head, murmuring  
"you're an idiot"  
The cold glass touched my lip as I took a sip of the contents. I really hope it's not drugged, or contaminated I thought. Then the flavor hit me, Crisp apples and cinnamon.  
"Holy shit that's good"  
"You actually drank it?"  
"Yeah, and this is the best Apple cider I've ever had!"  
Climbed up to the second floor, with the bottles under my arms and took a seat on the floor next to where peridot had spread the blankets over some hay.  
I took another swig from the bottle deciding that it was relatively safe to drink and the flavor was certainly worth it.  
Peridot sat down beside me, the sun was beginning to set.  
Peridot stared at me as I nursed the drink,  
"Want some?" I asked, she stammered and flushed.  
"C'mon, peridot. A little Barn-Cider never killed anyone."  
Was I a bad friend for encouraging my friend to drink when I knew she didn't want to? Yes. Was I gonna do it anyway? You bet.  
She looked at me with her twinkling green eyes before sighing and extending her arm  
"Whoo!" I gave her the bottle  
"Are you sure about this?"  
"Not really, but that's never stopped me before."  
She turned the bottle up and took a tiny sip,  
"Mmm, not bad."  
I smiled opening the second bottle,  
"Drink up, it's cider so you'd need a lot more than that to get drunk."  
A while later the bottles were emptied and peridot and I sat giggling. I was definitely buzzed, meaning I had probably underestimated the alcohol content.  
Peridot was getting really touchy, which was odd since she normally shyed away from physical contact.  
"Alright, alright, lapis, alright. Let's, play spin the bottle."  
"Peridot" I giggled slurring my words "There's two of us."  
It was too late, peridot was already attempting to spin the glass bottle placed between us. It landed pointing at two walls, which we found hilarious. I instictivly reached out to spin it again, the bottle completed its rotations landing on me and Peridot. She blushes giggling but in my impaired state I leaned out and grabbed her pulling her into a kiss, that peridot promptly returned.  
Turns out she was a little aggressive because next thing I knew I was on my back and she was laying on my chest. The loss continued for a very long time before peridot broke it. She adjusted her glasses and whispered in my ear,  
"L-Lapis I n-need you."  
This set me off, I pulled her back into the kiss. It felt wrong, she was drunk. But so was I and it was difficult to exert self control. So I gave in, I gave in and decided I was gonna do this.  
My hands went to her back as I gently rubbed up and down her body. I moved down to sucking on her neck as her whimpers drove me crazy. At one point she slid her hand down my shorts and shortly there after clothes were flying, after that things went hazy as we gave in to each others desire.

When I woke up it was still dark, I had a mild headache and my surroundings were unfamiliar. It took me a second but I finally recalled what was going on. I reached out for peridot remembering the course of our night. But out makeshift bed was empty. I pulled up the time on my phone, I found out it was around 3:30 am and was relieved when I wasn't very tired. That only left one problem; peridot, she sat in the window frame huddled up staring out at the rolling hills, I wrapped a blanket around myself and joined her.  
"H-hey."  
She turned head slightly towards me  
"A-are you okay?"  
The little make-up she wore was smeared.  
"Lapis?"  
"Yeah?" I asked  
"W-was that real, did you mean what... what we did."  
"What do you mean, p?"  
"I don't know, i- it's just... I- I kndvacrshnoo." She mumbled  
"What?" I asked  
"I kinda vacrushanyu." She mumbled again  
"Peridot I can't understand you."  
"I'm kind of in love with you!" She snapped  
"And I want to... I need to know if that was a drunken mistake, or just sex, or did it mean something?"  
I hesitated, because in truth I didn't know what to say . So I didnt, all I did was pull her into a kiss, when we finally broke it I said:  
"Does that answer your question?"  
She laughed as tears welled up I'm her eyes. I wrapped my arm around her and right then I made a choice. A choice that that our relationship was the most important thing to me.


	7. (Announcement)

I'm announcing an indefinite Hiatus on this story, since I started a new one that I feel more invested in. I also feel like it'll give me more freedom for angst fluff and otherwise more interesting narratives.

**Author's Note:**

> I should really check auto correct more often.


End file.
